첫사랑 First Love
by Jazzita
Summary: Ella está apostando su vida en medio de un frío intenso. Pero él siempre va a estar ahí cuidando de ella y amarla por el resto de su vida. Por que ella era su única chica.


**첫사랑 (First Love)**

**Ji Hoo/ Jan Di  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de BOF/Hana Yori Dango no me pertenecen.  
**

**Nota: Inspirado en "****첫사랑 (First Love)**" de Donghae & Eunhyuk.

* * *

Ella tocaba con fuerza la modesta pero resistente puerta caoba, y es que no quería rendirse, ya tenía esperanzas de que la aceptaran de nuevo en casa pese al frío invierno que se reflejaba en las calles cubiertas de la pureza que reflejaba la blanca nieve.

A lo largo que pasaban las horas ella seguía tocando aunque cada vez los toques que le daba a la puerta eran más débiles, el clima le estaba jugando una mala pasada ya que había descendido hasta un punto en que estaba insoportable, no sabía que era peor: si estar sentada y a esas alturas ya no sentir sus piernas o el dolor que le causaba sentirse rechazada hasta por sus propios padres.

Sus sentidos cada vez fallaban y ella lo podía sentir, pero aún así no se podía rendir porque simplemente ella no era ese tipo de persona. Un último débil toque dio cuando ella sin predecirlo cayó al suelo cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo la ola blanca del invierno. No había nadie ni nada, toda su perseverancia había sido un vano, que ni siquiera pudo desahogarse entre el llanto. A esas horas, probablemente le asecharía una muerte lenta causada por hipotermia.

Pero cuando toda la sociedad estaba en su contra, él la tomó entre sus brazos quitándole una gran cantidad de nieve que traía encima de ella y se la llevó con mucho cuidado a su auto para recostarla en los asientos traseros del móvil y la cubrió con su saco, gorra y bufanda que el joven tenía puesto ya que no podía permitir que una tragedia sucediera.

El cerró el auto y como si no hubiera un mañana arrancó el auto para tratar de llegar lo más pronto posible a su acogedor hogar pero en el trayecto el auto que recién había comprado estaba fallando por lo que el rogaba de que pudiera llegar a casa para poder atenderla y salvar su vida.

Afortunadamente el auto fue bueno con su dueño y pudo conceder la petición del joven, aunque con un par de fallas.

Una vez dentro de su hogar, el joven tomó a la chica de nuevo entre sus brazos y rápidamente recostó el cuerpo de ella en la cama de él para así rápidamente quitarle las prendas que al parecer, en lugar de ayudar, se habían convertido en un obstáculo más para ella. Le quitó su chaqueta y sus dos suéteres que la joven tenía en cima, pero él no tenía el valor de desprender a la joven de más por lo que la dejó con una camiseta de tirantes más las posibles prendas que ella tuviera debajo para poder escuchar el latir de su corazón con su estetoscopio. Sintió un alivio como nunca antes cuando escuchó que su corazón seguía latiendo a un ritmo estable, por lo que después de eso decidió cubrirla de dos suaves, delicadas y acogedoras cobijas de colores blanco y negro.

Él miró sus manos, estaban totalmente golpeadas, por lo que parecía que ella había insistido demasiado al punto de quedar golpeada así misma, tomó un par de vendas y algodón para que sus heridas pudieran sanar lo más pronto posible.

El joven depositó un tierno beso en la cabeza de ella prometiéndole que iba a estar bien, pese a que ella aún seguía inconsciente. El chico tuvo que dejarla a solas unos segundos para empezar a prepararle un delicioso chocolate caliente que esperaba que ella disfrutara pronto a su lado, él no entendía, pero a la vez se moría de rabia al pensar en la crueldad que hasta sus mismos padres habían cometido al dejar a su propia hija a la suerte aún viendo las condiciones del clima.

Mientras él preparaba el chocolate, ella minutos más tarde abrió con mucho esfuerzo los ojos, ella estaba totalmente confundida al ver que su alrededor le daba vueltas. Sentía que había pasado ese lugar antes pero no estaba muy segura porque su vista le estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

En un segundo intento, cerró sus ojos y ella intentó abrirlos por completo teniendo éxito, su vista estaba más estable y pudo ver con más cuidado en el lugar que estaba, pero aún no reconocía del todo dónde era. Tomó asiento y de repente empezó a recordar su pasado, cuando ella estaba en la puerta tocando desesperadamente a que sus padres se apiadaran de ella… ¿cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar? No recordaba.

Ella con temor se levantó, ya podía sentir sus piernas de nuevo por lo que por una parte se sentía feliz, pero aún así sentía temor en el lugar en el que estaba por lo que investigó abriendo los cajones sobre alguna pista del dueño de la casa.

"Despertaste" Dijo el joven con emoción al ver que la chica había despertado.

Ella volteó hacia sus espaldas y miró el rostro del joven, ella quebró en llanto al verlo de nuevo. La persona que la había salvado del intenso frío había sido la misma persona que había visto hace tres años, la misma persona que amó y seguía amando. Era la razón por la que toda la sociedad estaba en su contra, sólo por reconocer que sus sentimientos ya no eran más del joven de Shinhwa sino del joven que la había salvado.

Él dejó la charola de plata que tenía entre sus manos para sostener las tazas de café y con una sonrisa la abrazó como si fuera la última vez que se iban a ver.

"¿Por qué lloras? "Preguntó el al ver aquél estado que ella pocas veces reflejaba mientras seguían abrazados.

"Estás aquí… conmigo" Respondió la joven entre lágrimas mientras se aferraba a él con fuerza.

"Siempre he estado y estaré para ti, a tu lado" Le susurró al oído.

"Perdona todos los problemas que te he causado" Dijo ella mientras limpiaba su rostro con su mano, debía de volver a ser la misma chica fuerte.

"_Sunbae_ siempre te amará a ti" Respondió con una sonrisa entre sus labios al ver que sus lágrimas seguían cayendo aunque con menos frecuencia, podía notar que ella estaba exactamente igual que hace tres años, sus movimientos, su estilo, su dulzura, todo.

"Te amo" Fue lo último que le dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de ella, un beso en el que mientras la nieve cayera, aún seguía y seguirá siendo igual de cálido, amoroso y tierno.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer (:, es opcional leer lo que esté abajo xD

Bueno, este fic nació de la canción ya mencionada y originalmente la idea como que la tenía en mente para mi fic "El caballero blanco" (que por cierto, ya estoy cocinando el nuevo capítulo) pero creo que quedaría mejor como OS.

Ji Hoo fue el primer amor de Jan Di,la pareja es hermosa y la canción también, o así lo veo yo.

Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, galletas(?), todo se vale y ya saben que amo sus reviews, gracias (:

_**-Jazz**_


End file.
